1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cloth neckwear and the like.
More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus for affixing cloth neckwear and the like about the neck of a wearer.
In a further and more specific aspect, the instant invention concerns an improved clasp for cloth neckwear and the like and a method of attaching the clasp to the neckwear.
2. Prior Art
In general, each time a person wishes to don cloth neckwear, such as neckties, cravats, bowties, scarves, etc. it is necessary to carefully tie them about the neck and with an appropriate decorative knot. This can be an especially tedious task since the size and shape of the knot can easily vary, the length and position of each of the loose ends can change and each time the knot is tied and untied the cloth material of the neckwear is seriously stressed. In many instances and, with especially fragile and expensive cloth material, the cloth can actually begin to fray after only a few uses.
To alleviate this problem several prior art devices and methods have been devised to simplify the entire procedure. One such method is to simply slip the knot open far enough so that the neckwear can be slipped over the head and removed. This method is unsatisfactory because it is generally difficult to loosen the knot sufficiently to slip it along the neckwear until the neckwear can be removed. Also the neckwear experiences as much wear, or more, as if the knot were completely retied each time it is worn. Further, it can be messy and difficult to slip the neckwear over the head, especially if the wearer has a large or complicated coiffure.
In a second prior art structure the neckwear is provided with a simple loop and hook clasp at one side of the knot. While this forms a connection that is easy to see for purposes of use, it is undesirable because it is in the front adjacent the knot and can many times be seen quite easily after the neckwear is in place. Also, in many instances this type of connection gives an undesirable appearance to the neckwear, even if it is invisible. Further, these types of connections are quite difficult to attach and, if not properly attached, can produce a torque on the neckwear, since the loop and hook are generally very small, that makes it uncomfortable and gives it a poor appearance.
In a third type of prior art structure a pair of alligator clamps are affixed to the underside of the knot and these clamps, each of which are a pair of opposing, elongated metal jaws which are spring biased into a closed position, are simply opened to grip the collar on each side of the knot. In this neckwear, the knot is the entire structure as there generally is no material provided to encircle the neck. Again, this type of structure gives the neckwear a very poor appearance.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide new and improved cloth neckwear and the like.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved clasp for cloth neckwear and the like.
And another object of the present invention is to provide an improved clasp for cloth neckwear and the like which can be easily adapted for use with virtually any cloth neckwear.
Still another object of the instant invention is to provide an improved clasp which is relatively easy to apply to cloth neckwear and the like.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved method of attaching a clasp to cloth neckwear and the like.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method of attaching a clasp to cloth neckwear and the like which does not require any special tools or equipment.